Married Problems
by darkwriter6969
Summary: LEMONS! When Jace and Clary start having marital problems, Clary turns to Simon as someone to talk to. Jace is absolutely not comfortable with Simon knowing about their sex life. Don't like- Don't read.
1. I'll make it hurt

"I cannot believe you!" shouted Jace, slamming his fist into the wall behind my head, and I heard the wall crack. I knew there was a hole before I turned to look, "How could you talk to him about... us?" I felt a tear slip down my face. Crying was something that shadowhunter's rarely did, but I hadn't been a shadowhunter as long as the rest of them, and I can't help but cry when I'm mad.

"Jace. It was Simon! He has been my best friend for years. Who else was I supposed to talk-"

"Me! Clary, you were supposed to talk to me. You can talk to me about anything, and you've never been shy about it before." He took his fist from the wall, and I felt gentle fingers work their way into the hair on the back of my head, a place he knew all too well. He tugged a little, and caused things to stir inside me that I hadn't felt since our honeymoon.

He kissed me, and a shiver shot up my spine. He hadn't kissed me like this in weeks, and my body responded without hesitation. I reached up, and pulled him closer to me. His hands moved from my hair, and he picked me up with ease, pressing my back against the bedroom wall.

I let a small moan escape my lips and he chuckled. My hands roamed over his bare back, digging in right above his shoulder blades and scratching downwards. I felt him his whole body go rigid, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed my away from him.

"See, Clary? There isn't shit wrong with out sex life. Why did you have to talk to Simon?!" Jace said, turning to walk away like nothing had happened. I felt something snap inside me, and I had to get it back.

"What the fuck, Jace, really? What the fuck?" I said, stomping after him and grabbing his shoulder. I pulled his shoulder, turning him to face me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, pushing him hard, dead in the chest. It was like hitting a wall, but it knocked him a step back.

"Clary, do you not understand? Simon would find any reason to sneak between us, and now you've given him-"

I cut him off before he could say it, "Don't even fucking say it, Jace. Simon is not dumb enough to try that and you know it. You're just mad because you're a control freak!"

"Control freak? You want to see a control freak? I'll show you a control freak!" Jace said, grabbing me by the waist, and throwing my down on the bed, climbing on top of me. A wave of emotion slipped over me, and I wasn't sure exactly what I felt. Was this hot? Or was I scared? Jace actually sounded angry. He pushed himself down hard on top of me, pushing me down into the mattress. I tried to push myself up, but he forced himself down harder. "You don't know control freak," he whispered, "but I can show you." He sounded less angry now, but my emotions were still foggy. He sounded loving, soft, and hot, but his body language was still taut and strong.

"Jace," I whimpered, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"Shut up," He said, putting his hand over my mouth, "Do not speak. Do not make a sound, or I'll make it hurt."


	2. Whip

He grabbed my thighs and pulled my shorts down slowly, his eyes catching at the decorative panties I had decided to wear, just in case. He sat back on his feet, and stared at me. Just stared. I used the opportunity to sit up, freeing myself from the tangle of sheets he had me in.

"Clary, I have an idea," He said. His ideas always sparked my interest, whether they were good ones or bad ones. I wasn't sure if the rule about not making any noise was still going, so I just raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He leaned close and whispered, "I'll be your master."

My eyes got wide in response. I knew there were electrum whips in the closet, and I a rune flashed in front of my eyes, one that de-activated the runes covering it. "I've got it!" I shouted, and ran for the closet. Jace got up to grab me, but I beat him there. I yanked a whip down from the shelf and smiled.

"Clary," he said, looking confused, "We can't-"

"Give me your stele," I cut him off. He didn't hesitate. He handed me the long slender stele without hesitation. I moved it over the handle of the whip, making a rune that was never before seen. I smiled at the finished product. The runes placed on the whip for demon-slaying burned a bright white, then faded to where they were barely visible.

"Now we can," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, and throwing it back over my shoulder. "You're always in control. Now? It's my turn."

He caught his breath, and I pushed him down on the bed. I jumped up, landing on the bed on my feet, and standing over him. "Tonight, you're mine."

I drew the whip back, and slung it down, hearing the pop on his tan skin. A red welp showed up quickly, and he arched his back. A low groan escaped his lips, and it sent a shiver up my spine. I cracked the whip right above his head, and he chuckled.

I dropped down onto my knees above him. "Take off your pants," I demanded. He looked confused. "Do it. Now." I heard his pants hit the ground behind me. I let a low growl escape my lips, as I kissed his lips, his neck, his shoulder, his chest, his navel, letting my tongue travel down to the waistband of his boxers. I grabbed at those with my teeth, and slid them off carefully, throwing them to the side. I pulled my shirt up and over my head, revealing my bare chest, since I had virtually no boobs, and when I was at home, I often opted not to wear a bra.

He sucked in his breath. I struck his abdomen with the whip once again, and he cried out with more pleasure than pain. Weapons were his thing.I kissed him everywhere, wanting to have my lips on every inch of his taut body.

I tugged my panties off and struck him again with the whip, wanting to feel him arch himself. I positioned myself above his member and struck him again. This time, it slid into me, and I let out a moan that was more than pleasurefull. I struck him again, wanting this to keep going, but not wanting to actually hurt him. I struck him again, feeling him arch higher than before.

"I love you," I mumbled messily. He chuckled softly. "Bite me." I said quietly.

He gave me a look, confusion filling his face, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, letting him pull my arm down to him mouth and biting softly, leaving small marks up my arm. My pleasure centers were going insane, and I let out a loud moan. He laughed, and tried to roll me over, trying to pin me underneath him, but I fought back. I was going to stay on top. "Jace." I said, demanding that he stop, and he did. I bent down to his level and bit his neck, harder than I intended.

"Ooh!" he said, "I haven't felt that since the boat with Simon."

"Jace! You've got to be kidding me." I yelled. All of my pleasure centers shut down. "You wonder why I think we have problems."

I dropped the whip and stood up quickly. I pulled my tank top back over my head, slipped my shorts back on, and just stared at him. Naked and ready on our bed.

"Baby, at least come back and fix this."

"Nope. No finishing when you mention other guys during sex."

He groaned.

A knock came through the door, and we both jumped. I grabbed a pair of his ball shorts and a white t-shirt from the chair beside be, and threw them to him.

"Who is it?" I asked, moving closer to the door.

"Uh, Clary? Its Simon. You said you wanted me to come over."

I blushed a deep red, and I knew it. I turned around to see Jace, shorts and shirt on, but a look on his face that made me ashamed.

"Simon, I think you should go." Jace said, sternly.

"Okay, well uhm, Clary? Call me if you need me"

"I will, Simon, just go." I said. I knew I was in trouble. I sat in silence until I heard the front door shut behind Simon, then turned to face Jace.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," he muttered, and walked through the bedroom door, slamming it behind him. A tear slid down my face, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't think I had done anything really wrong.

Again, I whispered, "I'm sorry." I knew he couldn't hear me, but it was the only thing I could think to say.


	3. Falling In Love Again

Jace's POV

She was sorry? She was sorry? She had invited Simon over to rant about our sex life, then cut me off during sex because I mentioned Simon? I can't believe her. Sometimes I wonder if she would break like a small child if I shook her. She is so fragile.

I sat down angrily on the couch. I wanted her to come in here and sit with me, talk things over and get through this, but I couldn't ask her to. What would that make me? "_The boy never cried, again" _Echoed in my head, as did the saying that I held close to my heart, "_To love is to destroy."_ Simon had no business in Mine and Clary's sex life, and she knew that. Why did she insist on talking things over with him.

I heard movement from the hallway and looked over to see my wife, standing in the foyer. Her red hair was a wild tangle, and she was wearing her tank top and shorts that drove me crazy. Her cheeks were red and chapped, and she looked like she had been crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She was just loud enough that I could hear her, but her voice cracked, and I thought my heart was going to split in two.

"Come here," I whispered, holding out my arms. She moved slowly across the room, and sat on my lap, allowing me to enclose her in my arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her red hair. She nodded, and nesteled her face into the crook of my neck, in a way that made me twitch. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jace Herondale," she whispered.

My heart skipped a beat, as it always did when she said my name.

I hadn't meant to be so rough with her earlier, and now I meant to be gentle.

I rubbed my hand up her back and into the tangle of red hair. I pulled her towards me softly, and touched my lips to hers gingerly. My free hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. She moved away from me, but only enough to adjust herself so that she was straddling my legs. Her fingers found their way to my hair, and tangeled themselves in my hair. It was a feeling that I loved, but not as much as I had enjoyed her whipping me. That had been magical.

I grabbed at the waistband of her shorts, and tugged them off of her.

And we spent that night on the couch. Doing things we hadn't done since our wedding night, and falling in love over and over again.


End file.
